


We found love in a hopeless place

by Lenasjk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Grindelwald is an asshole, M/M, Made For Each Other, Percival Is A Softie, Percival also needs a hug, Percival kinda wants to spoil him, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and much much later in the story he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: Percival and Credence never met before Grindelwald took Graves' place. Now Grindelwald is gone and maybe Percival and Credence are meant to be after all.Or: They are both a little broken, but together they can still heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the fandom, yay!
> 
> I have strongs feelings about real Percival Graves, fight me.

Six weeks after Gellert Grindelwald was locked up to, hopefully, rot in hell, Percival Graves was finally allowed to get back to work. 

He still blamed himself of letting Grindelwald to take his face, his position. Even though the dark wizard tricked him while wearing the face of another person. He also blamed everyone else for not figuring out that the man wearing his face wasn't him. Or maybe he should blame himself for that too. After all, he never let people get too close to him, to get to know him. Even his closest co-workers knew him only as a professional bastard, dedicated to his work, so maybe it wasn't hard for Grindelwald to pose as him. 

Nevertheless, at work he was as unimpressed about whole thing as possible and no one thought he would be... demaged by the torture Grindelwald put him through, so of course he couldn't act any different. 

The first few weeks of his recovery were quite boring. He mostly just lied in hospital bed while his bones and muscles were healing, couldn't even talk to anyone because of his broken jaw. When all his bones were healed and he could finally walked by himself - he went back home. Of course everyone were aganist it, but all he wanted was to in his own bed, with his books, far away from anyone. Thank the Merin, for small favours, Grindelwald prefered his own house rather than Graves', claiming it was too small, too plain and not luxurious enough. Besides, no one knew where Graves lived, 'cause he kept this one detail privated, so Grindelwald could pick wherever to live. 

During his work-free time, he was visited twice. Once by Madam President, who surprisingly, felt guilty that she didn't realize he wasn't himself (not that she would admit it, but it was obvious for him) and who promised him that his position as an Auror would be waiting for him, no matter how long he would take to get back to health but not sooner before the healers decided he was capable of work. 

The second visit was more startling, at least at first. Later, he realized the visit of Tina Goldstein was to be expected. Maybe he was just getting too old to notice. 

Tina told him what other people were silent about. She told him about the boy Grindelwald used while wearing Graves' face to find out the Obscurus. Even Grindelwald could not predict that a nineteen years old boy could have in himself such a powerful magic. Credence Barebone should have died before his tenth birthday but somehow he lived almost double of it. Tina was cleraly fond of the boy, she fought for him against Madam President, so he could stay with her and her sister instead of being given as a rat lab to the ministry. Since then, Credence was living with the Goldstein sister while Mr. Scamander as so called 'obscurus specialist' was appointed as his guardian. But only to help Credence get a hold of the magic within him, Tina explained. 

"After telling you all of this, I have to ask you for something" Tina looked a little apologetically while saying this. "Credence has to daily visit the ministry to check in, to make sure he didn't run away," she rolled her eyes. "But because, he doesn't like staying alone at home, he more often than not, hangs out with Queenie at Wand Permit Office. He helps her out and keeps her company and Madam President allows it, because this way aurors can also keep an eye on him," she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "That's why I'm here. I'm asking you to try to avoid this part of the ministry. Credence wasn't abused by you, but he was abused by someone wearing your face. I hope you understand." 

"Of course," Graves said. "Besides, it's not like I have any business to attend at Permit Office." 

Tina left with much more lighter shoulders, happy that he wasn't difficult. He couldn't be. After all, he did understand how it was to be abused by someone wearing his face.

~*~

After the tea with Tina and Queenie at the office, Credence decided to go to ministry library. He had some time before all of them would be going home and the library quite quickly became his favourite place. Before he never had a chance and never was allowed to read anything other that his mother's pamphlets and the Holy Bible. Now he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, no matter if he was with Mr. Scamander or the Golndstein sisters. All of them were happy to give him anything whenever he asked for it. Mostly, he enjoyed reading and helping Mr. Scamander with his beasts.

He sat with his books for two hours beofre he'd realized he needed to go to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when the door opened and the a tall man came to stand close to him to also use a sink. When Credence saw in the mirrow who it was, he froze in his place. He couldn't stop staring. Next to him was standing Mr. Graves. Grindelwald. He didn't know. The man after few seconds realized that he was waching him, he looked at Credence back with a question in his eyes but Credence couldn't speak. He could barely breath.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. He looked just like Mr. Graves. Or Grindelwald. The same suit, perfect fit; hair pushed back. But his voice was a little different, not so strained and his eyes were also brighter but with much more remorse. Did he knew who Credence was? 

The man reached out for him and only then Credence was able to move. He whimpered, shrinked into himself - something he hadn't done in weeks - and took instinctively few steps back. The man looked confused but swiftly his eyes cleared with understanding. He himself took few steps back, towards bathroom's door with his hands up to try to look harmless.

"You must be Credence, right?" he asked but Credence was not able to reply. He just shook his head. "That's all right. You don't have to speak with me. I'm..." he faltered. "I am Percival Graves. I know you already met someone who looked like me - Grindelwald. I'm sorry. I know it means nothing, but I'm sorry. I talked with Tina, she can vouch for me. I promise I'll try to get out of your way as much as possible. I don't want you to be scared of me. I would never harm you-"

"He said that too," Credence whispered. He still wasn't able to look at Mr. Graves, but was quite proud of himself for speaking out. 

"Okay," the man kept his voice low. "I'm going to leave now, okay, and bring Tina or, or Queenie to get you. I'm really sorry." And with that Credence was left alone in the bathroom.

~*~

Since the _accident_ Percival avoided using bathrooms at work as much as possible. He couldn't get out of his head the boy's face when he looked at him. He looked terrified. He looked small, so small that all Percival wanted was to hug him, but he knew that any touch of his would be unwelcomed. 

Tina later found him to told him that she knew it wasn't his fault, that Credence was fine now, a little shaken, but fine. Newt came to pick him so he could go home without being there alone. She added, still a little apologetically, that Credence likes sitting in ministry library, so if Percival could avoid going there too, she would appreciate it. And of course, Percival could do that. He never wanted to see the boy shrinking away from him like he was the monster under his bed. He probably already was. For all he knew, Credence could have nightmares with his face as a main doom. 

For fuck's face. Percival was livid. He wanted to hit something, perfeclty Grindelwald. How could his own face became his worst enemy? Not only his, but also this beautiful, scared boy. Grindelwald deserved to die and tonight Percival was going to drunk himself to sleep. Maybe then his own nightmares wouldn't come.

~*~

After his meeting with the _real_ Percival Graves, Credence suddenly started to notice the man at the ministry. Wherever he went, Mr. Graves was somewhere in the corner of his eye. At first, Credence's heart would start beating much faster and then he'd run away as fast as possible, but soon he also noticed that Mr. Graves never saw him. He always talked with someone or read the papers in his hands, but he never looked around. 

Knowing that he was imperceptible, Credence started to watch Mr. Graves more closely. 

Credence had a list in his head of things that the _real_ Mr. Graves and Grindelwald as Mr. Graves did differently. Their walk was contrasting after awhile. Grindelwald was walking faster, like he always had to be somewhere else. The real Mr. Graves walked sedately, at his own pace so he looked like he's walking in a defferent time than others. Grindelwald was harsh while talking with co-workes, like no one was worth his time. Mr. Graves didn't linger while speaking with someone, but at the same time he gave everyone his full attention. Their smiles were completely unalike. Grindelwald's smile looked almost genuine, but Mr. Graves' was clearly just to be polite. More often than not, every time after he finally could get back to his office he closed his eyes for a second and sighed. 

Maybe because Credence can notice all these differences between the _real_ Percival Graves and the fake one, he dared to do what he did. 

~*~

Percival knew the boy was watching him. 

Of course he knew, otherwise he couldn't take pride while saying he was good at his job. Normally, he would acknowledge the fact already, but he wanted Credence to get used to seeing his face around the office. Soon enough Credence was bold to openly watching him, and it took everything in Percival's power not to smile at his little seeker. More often than not, Credence's presence was a nice thought at the back of his head. 

Nevertheless, Percival definitely didn't expected Credence to step into his office, right behind his secretery.

Percival stood up awestruck and the secretery had to repeat the question if they wanted any coffee or tea. He didn't wanted to make decision without making sure what Credence wanted, so he turned towards the boy. Unfortunately, he still didn't look at him, but kept his back straight with his head hanging a little low. Credence must felt it was his call so he said quite "no, thank you" and Percival told Matilda to leave them alone.

They were standing for a second before Percival shook himself from the surprising visit and remembered his manners.

"You are welcome to sit, if you want to, Credence" he didn't knew if it was wise to use the boy's name, but he knew that letting him to make his own choices was important. It wasn't hard to figure it out that Grindelwald wasn't the first to abuse the boy. Percival was going to do whatever to make Credence at least a little comfortable in his presence. With another quite "thank you" the boy sat in the chair opposite of his and his desk. Percival was quick to follow. 

They were quiet for few minutes, but somehow the quiet wasn't stiff. Still, Percival wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. All he was doing was staring at this brave boy and wondering if he could somehow not to screw it up. Credence was the only person who suffered so personally from Grindelwald and it made him Percival's equal. Someone who surrvied stuff like that, was a person who you should always hold in deep regard. The fact that Percival was unusually fascinated by the boy wasn't exacly helpful in the matter. 

Finally, Credence lifted his eyes. Now both of them were silent and staring at each other. 

Was it horrible for Credence to look at him? Did he wanted to punch Percival? Yell at him? Curse him? Percival would let him. Credence didn't even have to ask. What did Credence saw? A broken man? Or the person who had been using him for weeks? 

~*~

Credence was staring at Mr. Graves thinking how this man could look exaclty as the one Credence met all those weeks ago but somehow be completely different? When Credence found the courage to finally look at him, he expected to see mad, searching eyes of the fake Mr. Graves. But this man's, the _real_ Percival Graves' eyes were full of wonder and awe. He looked like - this time - he was the one who wanted to lower his gaze, but didn't. 

Credence was waiting for him to say something, but after awhile realized he wasn't going to speak before Credence. So, he took a deep breath and said:

"Mr. Graves," the name was so strengly familiar that it hurt, "I, I just wanted to... to say that I... I know you aren't... _him_. Grindelwald. And, and..." should he say it? Or was he too forward? But Mr. Graves was patiently waiting for him to stammer the words, so differently that the fake one. He took another deep breath, this time to try to calm himself. "And I don't know if you notice..." he had to lower his gaze. "But I was watching you for the past week..." He was waitng for yells but they never came, so Credence risked a quick glance at Mr. Graves. When he cought his gaze, he smiled a little crookly, like he tried to not to give a bigger smile. 

"If I may..." Mr. Graves started and Credence automatically nodded. "I did saw you watching me." Mr. Graves smiled this time with his mouth still closed, but when he saw Credence's eyes getting bigger and frightened, he quicky followed with. "And it's all right. I didn't mind. I'm not mad, everything's all right, Credence. You don't have to be affraid of me."

"If..." Credence licked his lips. "If you saw me, then, then why you ne-never told me to stop. Or, or-" he cleared his throat. "Or just acknowledge it?"

Mr. Graves looked at him for shot moment. Credence couldn't stop being amazed how different his eyes, his gaze were from the Grindelwald wearing his face. If Credence had to be honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted to just stay in warm office of Mr. Graves and sit opposite of him for the rest of the day. 

"We already established that I am not Grindelwald," he sent Credence another crooked smile. "But I still wanted you to get used to seeing my face - the face he used to torment you - around without feeling you were doing something wrong. Because, you weren't. But I couldn't just tell you that. You really impressed me, you know?" This time he openly smiled, even is a little unsure. "I don't think I would be able to face my demon so quicky." Mr. Graves eyes wandered next to Credence's head, didn't really seeing anything. "Sometimes i have problems with looking at the mirror."

Few seconds past and Mr. Graves shook himself like he was surprised with the way this conversation was going.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." 

Credence just looked at him. Grindelwald with Mr. Graves face on, was always in control. Even when he was mad at Credence, he was in control of every word, every move. It was nice knowing that the real Mr. Graves was just human, just like Credence himself. Maybe that's why he wanted to talk with him about what happened to him. Not only about Grindelwald, but also about his mother. Tina and Quinnie always told him they were there for him, same with Mr. Scamander - more with actions than words - but he couldn't open to them, no matter how much he wanted... and he didn't exactly wanted. He didn't want their pity and the sad looks. But with Mr. Graves, Credence thought, it would be different, he would understand. 

~*~

Credence wasn't speaking. Fuck, he should have kept his mouth shut. Why did he say something like this?! He was angry at himself, but tired very hard not to show it, so Credence wouldn't think he's mad at him. Apparently he didn't have to worry, because this time it was this brave boy who smiled at him - Morgana, he had wonderful smile - and asked a little unsurly if he could changed his mind about that tea. 

Percival had to laugh. What a wonderful boy. He said that of course Credence could have the drink and stood to tell his secretary that after all they would have a tea with some cake, if she could manage.

Standing in the doorway he was looking at Credence's back and wonder if maybe after the tea there was also a possibility of the dinner. Credence was tall, you could tell it even when he was sitting, and the boy his age needed to eat. How old Tina said he was? Nineteen? Dear Merlin, he was almost half his age. Percival wasn't going to let himself think about this. The boy went through a lot, he dind't need Percival unwanted attention, no matter how mesmerize he was with Credence. 

"Matilda will bring tea in a minute," he said getting back to his sit. "Hopefully with some cake," he let himself for a smile. "I've quite the sweettooth." He wasn't expecting Credence to laugh out loud, giggle really, it wasn't a full, free laugh, but it still was the loveliest sound he heard in awhile. His own smile get even bigger. Oh, what this boy was doing to him, he hadno idea. He barely knew him! 

"Yeah, laugh it up, but nothing can stand between me and my cake," he tried to make Credence really laugh, but the boy just send him a shy smile. It was still enough.

"I'm sorry," Credence said. "I've not meant to laugh at you." This time it was Percival who chuckled.

"Dear boy, you have nothing to be sorry about, feel free to lau- Credence?" Percival stopped seeing how the boy freezed. Before he could ask what did he do, Matlida was back with their tea. 

"I didn't manage to find you two any cake, but I brought cookies with me," she said with a smile, obvious to the tention. Fortunately, she removed everything from the trey and left the two of them. Percival waited for a minute before speaking up.

"Credence?" The boy refused to look at him. "Credence, you need to tell me what _I_ said" it sounded too much like an order for Percival liking so he added. "Take your time, everything's all right. Tell a word and I'll leave you alone or, or I can bring Tina, whatever you need, okay?" But the boy was already shaking his head. After awhile, Credence with a tremor in his hand took his tea and brought it to his mouth. 

Another minute has passed before Credence spoke up, still not looking at Percival. 

"I, I'm sorry. It's just, he... he used to call me that and-" Percival's eyes widen. Fucking Grindelwald.

"No," he interrupted before he could think. "It's me who should apologise, I should've know-"

"How?" Credence's look was hard, he was finally looking at him. "How should have you known, Mr. Graves? We already established that you aren't him, didn't we?" he looked unsure, like even he didn't expected this kind of reaction from himself, but he kept going. "Besides, I-I liked when you... when you called me that. You say it completely different. I mean, of course you do, you have completely different mannerism."

"What do you mean?"

~*~

Credence shouldn't have mentioned that. What did he say it? He wanted to somehow flee from this question, but Mr. Graves looked so shocked and focused on him that Credence wanted to answer him, almost without thinking. With fake Mr. Graves he also had this need, but it was laced with fear of disappointing him, knowing that if he did the fake Mr. Graves would look at him like he his mother did before asking for his belt. Only after a second Grindelwald would be, agian, in a full control. 

With this Mr. Graves, the _real_ one , Credence had a feeling that he could do whatever and Mr. Graves would still be pleased. And he wanted him to be pleased with him, so he replied after a moment that when he was watching him - he still couldn't believe Mr. Graves just let him get away with it - he noticed all the differences between him and the Grindelwald, how their walk wasn't matching, how their smiled different and how Grindelwald was aware of his moves, but Mr. Graves was more aware of his whole body. 

"And... and the eyes of course. You-you watch people in a different way," Credence liked how Mr. Graves just let him babble, interupting only with humming to let him know he was still listening, or with raising his brow like he's saying "tell me more" without words. Credence liked that he had Mr. Graves' full attention. He knew he should feel bad about this, but when he was watching that little smile at the corner of Mr. Graves' mouth, he couldn't make himself to care. 

"Well..." Mr. Graves said with a smile. "Thank you, Crednce. You have no idea, how amazing you are, my boy, truly amazing." Credence couldn't believe his own ears. "You notice a lot, right?"

"Only, because no ones notice me."

"I do." Credence was sure he was blushing. He opened his mouth to say... something... to change the subject maybe, because otherwise his heart would jump from his chest, but Mr. Graves was first.

"Our tea got cold, but it's nothing that can be fixed with a spell. But! Our cookies won't eat themselves now, will they?" Credence loved his smile. Oh, God. "Please, if you don't mind, tell me about your lessons with Mr. Scamander?"

So Credence did. Again with Mr. Graves focused fully on him, asking the right questions at the right time. There is no way that Credence wasn't red all over his face. Also he did notice, that Mr. Graves even though he said he had sweetooth was pushing the plate with cookies towards him and he let him eat the last cookie. Credence hacn't felt so... worthy for a long time ago, probably never. Even with Mr. Newt or Tina or Queenie he always felt like he wasn't enough, but with Mr. Graves after few short hours he felt like he belonged. It was strange, especially that he met Mr. Graves before. Not the real one, of course, but someone with the same face; it should be weirder or at least harder to separate them, but in his head Mr. Graves was... _good_ and Grindelwald was the man who only wanted to use him, he didn't really care about Credence. And Mr. Graves did. He could feel it. Now, knowing how it felt when someone actully cared about him - mostly because of Tina and Queenie who made him feel welcomed and safe- it's so easy to see that Grindelwald never did. 

He and Mr. Graves talked for so long that when he finally took a look at his watch (a present from Queenie) he realized he had to go, so he and the Goldstein sisters could go home. Mr. Graves seemd a little disappointed that he had to go, but he offered to walk him to the Wand Permit Office, "Now that I am allowed agian to go there," he joked.

"Credence..." he said when they were almost there. "Would you mind having a dinner with me some time?" Somehow he looked nervous, but Credence couldn't imagine why. 

"I'd love to, Mr. Graves," he replied wih a shy smile. "Tonight?" Mr. Graves' smile only got bigger.

"I wish, my dear boy, but I need to take care of the paperwork, otherwise Madam President would have my head. Tomorrow?" Credence tried not to show he was disappointed - and how pleased he was with being called Mr. Graves' dear boy - so he quickly nodded his head. "Excellent. But... two things?"

"Yes?" 

"First, you are more than welcomed to visit me tomorrow for tea again. I'll make sure there's cake this time" Credence giggled. God, he needed to calm down. And secondly, I would like if you try to call me by my first name - I'm Percival." After he nodded, Mr. Graves... Percival offered him his hand. 

Credence look at it for a second before carefully putting his hand in Percival. His hand was warm against his, his touch was delicate but firm. He wanted more. Percival rubbed his thumb on his palm before, while looking Credence straight in the eyes, he brought his hand slowly to his mouth - Credence felt that the hold wasn't strong so he could take it back if he wanted. He didn't. Mr. Graves' lips touched his palm and Credence could swear that for a second his heart stopped beating, only to start with a double force. 

"Thank you," Percival said. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He returned Credence's hand with a shadow of a smile on his lips. Credence tried to respond with his own, but he was awestruck, so he just turned and went to the office's door. At the threshold, he turned to see if Percival was still there. He was. Credence felt in a moment so much lighter than he finally smiled back, then he walked into the office. He also couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

~*~

Percival stood at the fillar for few more seconds before getting back to his own office. He couldn't believe how beautiful, amazing boy Credence was. He wanted to always be close to him, to always be able to listen to him, to give him whatever Credence would want. He wanted to spoil the boy rotten. He deserved it, Credence deserved the world. And maybe, if Percvial was lucky, Credence would let him give it to him. Maybe after all, Percival wasn't as broken as he thought he was. 

Maybe tomorrow was the start of finally letting a bit of happiness into his life. 

Tomorrow couldn't get there fast enough, but at the same time he had preparations to do. After all, his boy should get only the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will kill me. Don't worry it's nothing bad, but you will still want to kill me.

After getting back home with Queenie and Tina, they started preparing dinner, but Credence decided that he was going to visit Mr. Scamander and eat with him. The girls just smiled knowingly and told him to not take too long.

If Credence was honest with himself - and he didn't feel like it at the moment - he would admit that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. The walk to Mr. Scamander was not too long, but long enough that he could have some time for himself. Also, the girls had been throwing questions at him about Mr. Graves since they left the ministry and he didn't know what he should've tell them. He settled on admitting that it felt nice to converse with Mr. Graves, that he was completly different from Grindelwald even though he knew them by the same face. He didn't want to mention the dinner he would be having tomorrow, but his own thoughts betrayed him and Queenie was quick to look at him smugly. 

So he admitted his plans to Tina. 

She was shocked and worried. And he understood why, but he didn't like the questions she was asking: whether he's sure that it's a good idea, if he felt ready to be alone _and_ away with Mr. Graves from ministry etc. But the questions were just that, they didn't make him troubled. What did make him troubled were Tina's words she said with a sad look: "Credence, darling, just please don't forget that Percival" - he noticed she called Mr. Graves by his first name. Did she have his consent like Credence did? - "also had very a dreadful few months, all right? It's good you two get along, but I don't want you to just... jump into it, you know what I mean?" he nodded even though he was confused. Shortly after that he was leaving to Mr. Scamander's. 

Now, walking through the streets he was wondering what exactly Tina meant by her comment. He and Mr. Graves only just met today. Well, they had their first meeting before that and then Credence spent few weeks observing Mr. Graves to make sure he was not Grindelwald, but they met properly only today. Credence shook his head, he couldn't believe that yesterday Mr. Graves was just a face that he had sometimes nightmares about and today he became the face - the person, really - he could spend whole day with without fear. On the contrary, he never felt so safe with someone before. Yes, he was nervous around Mr. Graves but Mr. Graves paid attention to him, he _saw_ him even when Credence thought he was unnoticeable, with every word and gesture he made sure Credence was comfortable, he made sure Credence knew that he had a final word about anything. Mr. Graves did all that in just few hours. 

Credence in return wanted to made Mr. Graves proud. But not like with Grindelwald when his appreciation was everything Credence desired, no. He wanted to make Mr. Graves proud because his smile when Credence did something unexpected, gave Credence butterflies in his stomach. Credence felt happy and content then. But even when Mr. Graves looked upset - just for a moment before he tried to put neutral expression - and Credence first reaction was to hide into himself, he didn't feel scared. He felt worried, but not about himself, but about Mr. Graves. He didn't want him to be upset or sad. He liked when Mr. Graves smiled and his laugh made Credence wanting to laugh too. 

So what Tina meant by "jumping into it"? What "it" was? The understanding they felt with each other? The friendship? Were they friends? With every unanswered question Credence felt he was frowning more. Fortunately, before he could give himself the headache he found himself at Mr. Scamander's door.

~*~

When Percival finally got home, he poured himself some whisky. He was tempted to just drink the whole bottle and just go to sleep, but he didn't want to be sluggish tomorrow because of the alcohol. Tomorrow's a big day. 

Percival didn't know why he felt like this. It was only a dinner - and maybe tea before it if Credence decided to visit earlier - nevertheless, Percival was nervous and exciated for the dinner. At first he wanted to made something at home. He was a decent cook even though he barely ever cook, after all it was just easier to eat in the city than cook for only one person. Bu he couldn't deny that having Credence just for himself, in his home was an attractive idea, at the same time though he didn't want Credence to be uncomfortable and unsure about his intentions. Hell, even he didn't know what his intentions were. 

Credence was a nineteen years old man. Honestly, no matter how many times Percival called or thought of him as a boy, Credence would be recognized as a young man by the society, both magical and no-maj's. But Credence was... suffocated for almost whole his life that he hadn't even had a chance to bloom, to grow into the man he's supposed to be. Percival wanted to help him do that. To be by his side when he would finally... grow mentally to himself. Percival couldn't help noticing that Credence was already grown physically, he was a beautiful boy and one day he would become a handsome man. The sorrow in his mouth at the thought that he may not be able to see it, couldn't be washed even by the whisky. Percival wanted to be there, by Credence's side. Fuck, it was ridiculous. Percial hadn't known the boy this morning and now after spending few short hours with him, the simple thought of not never seeing the boy, made Percival sick. 

It was wrong. Not him wanting the man, Percival wasn't opposed to the idea. He knew, he could never talk about it with people at work or the women he was going on dates with, but he made peace with his preferences long time ago. That was the problem. Percival was old, eighteen years older than Credence and it was so wrong. He actally could be his father if he tired hard enough in his youth. For fuck's sake. What was he even thinking about? The boy needed support, a little comprehension, a man who wasn't too busy with beasts to take care of him, not the man who would love to be more than a friend. Were they even friends? They barely knew each other. 

Still, Percival just wanted to be with the boy. But it was Credence's decision in what way, he could remain in his life. 

~*~

Credence woke up after sleeping very little. He couldn't help it, he was so nervous about seeing Mr. Graves again that he couldn't sleep. Around 5am - in what seemed as another life now, it was his normal time to get up - he decided he woudn't be able to sleep. It was too early for any of the Goldstein sisters to be up, even if both of them were going to work at 9am, so starting breakfast now would be impractical. Credence not wanting to think about Mr. Graves just yet started reading the first few chapters of Mr. Scamander's manuscript that he was given to check out for him yesterday. The reading was pleasing and occupied his mind for long enough for Queenie to wake up. 

After living for weeks with two women, he's gotten quite could at recognizing the sounds of them even without seeing them. When it was already decided by the Goldsteins that he would start leaving with them, the sisters changed flats so he could be given his own, small room. In the beginning he used to get so overwhelmed by theirs and Mr. Scamander's kindness that he would lock himself in _his_ room so they couldn't see him cry from the gratefulness. Now, he would just smile at them and say thank you or if he was feeling brave enough he would hug them. Just for a short moment and only the sisters because after the first - and the last - time he hugged Mr. Scamander, Mr. Scamander got so abashed that Credence didn't have a heart to do it agian, Mr. Scamander bore the touch of his beasts better, after all. 

With Queenie up, he left his room to go to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast; it wouldn't be long till Tina woke. 

"Hello, darling" said Queenie after getting into the kitchen. "You poor thing, couldn't sleep all night. But you have nothing to worry about, you that, right? Our Mr. Graves would never do anything to make you uncomfortable and you can always change your mind about that dinner. He wouldn't mind. Hmm... but he probably would appreciate if you still visited him for tea." Sometimes, Credence really liked Queenie's gift, he didn't have to say anything and she would still know how to make him feel better. He mumbled a thank you and she sent him the bright smile. Her smiles also always make him feel better, like he walked into the sun after being in the dark for too long.

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest?" Queenie cooed at him while pouring coffee in the cup, Queenie didn't drink coffee so it meant Tina woke up. Not even five minuted later Tina walked into the kitchen looking half dead as always in the morning. It was disturbing at first, especially that she wouldn't speak before at least one cup of the brew. Soon enough the sister were ready to leave after telling him he was expected to eat lunch with them and he was left alone until around noon when he would go the ministry too. 

He got back to his room after eating his own breakfast to start getting ready. What was he suppose to wear? He would just leave for dinner with Mr. Graves right after Mr. Graves was done with the work, so theoretically he could went back home to change to something more elegant but then he wouldn't be able to visit Mr. Graves in his office for tea. He didn't want to spend whole day in his most polished clothes, so sighing, Credence just took his normal clothing to iron.

~*~ 

Time was really slow today. Percival spent just two hours at work and it already felt like an eternity. The sooner he could see Credence would probably be tea time. Percival hoped that the boy would decide to come. Sighing, he just took another paper he had to fill before the weekened. His work was disturbed after the while by... Queenie Goldstein marching into his office with a smile on her face and her hand outstretched. 

"Before you say something, don't bother, I know," she sat in the chair opposite of him. " And I also know that you know I know, so hush. Credence is quite nervous about today, no, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to see you, it means he’s nervous, because he likes you. I’m not trying to… encourage anything between you two, but yesterday Credence was _so_ bright and happy, he couldn’t stop thinking about you! It was so precious. So let me tell you something, Percy,” Percival raised eyebrows at the nickname. "You hurt him and I will make sure you regret your existence. This boy is the most darling thing I’ve ever met. He doesn’t deserve all that happened to him and I won’t let him suffer more. I have a feeling you’ll be good for each other and I don’t care in what sense as long as Credence is happy. Are we clear?” Percival could only nod. "Great! See you around, then.” And with a final smile, she was gone. 

Percival put hand on his eyes and took a deep breath: "Well, shit.” If Tina also came, he may not survive it. Did Queenie just give him permission to court Credence? Or was it just his hope? What was is about? If he only knew that both Goldstein would be such problem he would’ve never gave them any recommendations. He needed the break, any more papers or visitors and he would go mad. 

~*~   
By the tea time, Credence was a walking wreck, he was so nervous and tired. He really wanted to see Mr. Graves, but didn’t want to seem too eager. Even though he clearly was. He didn’t even go to library, just spent his time after check out with Queenie at her desk, helping however he could. Queenie didn’t say anything, just kept him sending knowing looks and small smiles. 

Finally few minutes after three, she walked to him, put her hands on his shoulders from behind and pushed him towards doors saying "Go!” So he went. 

He stood by Mr. Graves’ secretary’s desk because she was not there. And he couldn’t just knock to see if Mr. Graves was in his office, now could he? God, it was too hard, he should’ve stayed with Queenie. He turned to get back, but Matilda – Mr. Graves’ secretary – was just walking in his direction. 

"Hello,” she said. "Credence, right? Mr. Graves is at the meeting with Madam President, but he told me to let you in, so come in then.” She walked past him to open the door to the office and waited for him to get in. "Mr. Graves should be back any moment, so make yourself comfortable. At the table you have tea and some so-desired cake.” She winked at him and closed the door. 

Credence just stood beside the doors looking at the office. To be honest, yesterday he didn’t manage to get a look at it. It was quite specious, with the desk opposite from the door; on the left side was bookcase and on the right was a couch with small table on which was tea and said cake. If Credence could pick he would prefer to sit at the desk like the last time, but he didn’t want to seem rude by changing the place of the tea, so he sat on the couch. Oh. He was not expecting it to be so comfortable. 

Credence was sititng, not really doing anything. He could pour himself the tea, but he was _so_ tired and he didn’t want to drink it without Mr. Graves, he decided to just wait for the man, after all Matilda told him he would me shortly. Credence’s eyes were getting heavier and heavier, his head fell slowly on his chest and he before he knew it, he was alseep. 

~*~

Percival was pissed. He was getting back to his office with a scold on his face, for fuck's sake this day could not get any worse. He was planing on taking Credence to one of the best restaurants and then invite him back home for cheesecake he made this moring when he couldn't sleep. But no, Madam President had different plans for him, it was bad enough the meeting took so long and now he had to get his things and go to the other part of town to investigate some use of dark magic. Hell, it were probably just curious kids, but he still had to check it out. He doubted he would make it on time for dinner with Credence. 

Getting close to his office now, he noticied that Matilda was not at her desk. He rolled his eyes with the smile, she should be fired long time ago, but he just couldn't do it, maybe she wasn't the best of the secretaries but he was sure that with more time she would become quite good. With a sigh, Percival opened the door to the office. He needed to be quick, he wanted to to find Credence to tell- 

Oh shit.

Percival with a hand still on the doorknob was standing and staring. From all the things, he did not expect to find sleeping Credence on his office's couch. Slowly, to not make noice, he closed the door and moved to kneel down next to the boy. Oh, Merlin, wasn't he georgous? His eyelashes were long and gave him a bit of feminine look, his hair - Percival carefully stroked Credence's hair - were getting a bit longer, not cut so ideal anymore. He liked it. When he stopped moving his hand, to maybe move it to Credence's shoulder to wake him, the boy move his head a bit, subconsciously asking for more. Percival couldn't help but smile, damn, his boy was the most perecious thing and he wasn't even really his. He was stroking tenderly Credence's hair, knowing he had to wake him and go to his assignment, but he couldn't make himself to do it. Queenie did say, the boy hadn't had much sleep and Percival wanted nothing more than just let him sleep. But he also knew that leaving the note wouldn't be enough and that if he let Credence sleep in this position, his neck would hurt. 

Percival stopped the petting to put his hand on the boy's cheek. He said soflty Credence's name a couple of times and soon enough he opened his eyes. Credence looked sleepy and a little disorientated, but when he saw Percival he smiled a little and snuggled his cheek aganist Percival's hand. "Hi," he whispered and Percival was charmed. 

"Hi, sleepy head," he whispered back. "Slept well?" Credence tipped his head a little bit looking confused so Pericval took his hand back. Then he sit properly and with a wilde gaze he took in his surroundings. Percival moved to sit next to him, but not too close. After a minute or so, Credence looked at Percival, but when he noticed he was already being watched, he lower his gaze. Percival didn't like that Credence wasn't comfortable enough with him to just hold his eye. 

"Credence?" he asked softly. 

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Graves. I-I, I didn't mean to fall asleep, and I-" his breathing came a little bit harder than he should and Percival moved closer on instinct, grabing Credence's hand and lowering his head to try to catch the boy's eyes. For now, Credence stubbornly avoided it. 

"Hey, Credence, everything's all right. I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you," Percival tried to explain, but his own heart was breaking a little at the Credence's aversion to look at him. "Come on, darling, just look at me for a second." After awhile, Credence hesitantly raised his head. Percival smiled encouraging. At least he hoped it was encouraging. "There you go, wasn't so hard now, was it?" His smiled got bigger when Credence shook his head, with a tiny smile.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. But you haven't answered my question - did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Graves." Percival remembered he still had Credence's hand in his, but instead freeing it, he started moving his thumb up and down against Credence's hand. 

"Mr. Graves?" he was still smiling. "I thought, we established I'm Percival for you." Credence bit his lip, and lower his gaze again. "But if you prefer calling me per Mr. Graves you are more than welcome, Credence. You can do anything and you don't have to be shy about it." Credence's mouth open and he was openly staring now.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"And you won't be mad?" Oh, Credence. Percival wanted to ruin everyone who ever demaged this wonderful boy, but he knew he was too late. The least he could be was being patient with Credence and tell him agian and agian that whatever he would decide to do, Percival was okay with it. 

"My darling boy," Percival squeeze Credence's hand. "I could never be mad at you, you're perfect." Blushing Credence was quite the view, Percival had to admit while smiling to himself. Credence opened his mouth to say something, but then without knocking Matilda walked into the office, so Percival dropped delicately boy's hand from his grip. 

"What is it, Matilda?" he asked. 

"Madam President sent a message asking if you left the ministry," Percival groaned and put his head in both his hands. He could feel Credence's confusion, so he straighten up and sent him small smile. He heard Matilda chuckled, but he kept his gaze at Credence to assure him everything's all right, until Matlida said: "I sent the message back saying that you already left. You're welcome." And with it she was gone. This time it was Percival who chuckled, maybe Matilda wasn't such bad secretary, after all. 

~*~

Credence was confused. He had such a nice nap and then Mr. Graves woke him up, and honestly Credence liked seeing his face right after waking, it was nice. And then Mr. Graves was... Mr. Graves. Absolutelty lovely and gentle and it took everything in Credence's power to not just close the space between them and glue himself to his side. Was Mr. Graves leaving? But they supposed to have dinner later... Before Credence could panic - he didn't know why he had such strong reaction, but he didn't like Mr. Graves leaving him - Mr. Graves moved closer and again grabbed his hand. This time though he brought it against his lips - just like yesterday - and then put it in his laps. The whole time, he was observing Credence, waiting for him to be completelty calm, before speaking. 

"I was going to find you before leaving, but it's good that you were here," he sent Credence a little sad smile. "I know we have dinner planned for later and I couldn't wait for it, but Madam President unfortunately had different plans for me. I have no idea if I managed to get back on time, darling." 

"So..." Credence took a deep breath. "I-I guess, I will see you tomorrow?" Credence knew he sounded unsure, but he couldn't help it. He waited for this dinner, whole day, could barely sleep because of excitement and now he would have to do this all over agian? He was starting getting nervous just at the thought of it. 

"No," Mr. Graves said and Credence was dumbstruck, he almost started panicking, but Mr. Graves got even closer to him, so their knees touched and put his hands on Credence's cheeks. He couldn't help tipping his head a little bit and when Mr. Graves started rubbing his thumb against Credence's left cheek, Credence felt calmer, but still dazed. "I didn't mean it like that, my boy, of course we will see each other tomorrow." Credence started breathing a little easier. "But would you like see me later today?"

"But-but you have work, don't you?"

"Yes. And I know, I won't make it for dinner, especially now that I can't seem to move away from you," Credence loved Mr. Graves' smile. "Although, I made cheesecake this morning and with my sweet-tooth I could probably eat it alone, but I'd like if you visited me and help me eat it. What do you say?" Credence started smiling halfway through Mr. Graves words and now both of them had to look stupid, smiling so wildly, but Credence didn't care. He nodded and expressed his agreement aloud, of course he would love to visit Mr. Graves at his home. "Great! I should be home around eight, so any time after it will be all right, Tina knows where I live so just asked her for directions. Now, I'm sorry, my dear, but I really need to go," he stood up with that and Credence raised his head to be able to look at him. Mr. Graves was smiling down at him and after what a short hesitation he leaned to kiss Credence's forehead. Credence bit his lip, to not embarrassed himself by saying thank you, he already could feel he was red all over his face. 

"I will see you later then, Credence."

"Yes," Credence was still smiling even when Mr. Graves left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand? Am I dead? I promise, the next chapter will have just them from the first to last word! :D

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN. YOU BETTER BE PROUD OF ME, BECAUSE I AM. 
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.katarkiwi.tumblr.com), please and thank you! :D


End file.
